Marriage of Convenience
by Eden Eyes
Summary: Grissom and Sara are on there way to a crime scene when a storm slows them down.... what will happen while they are there? I know, the sum sucks, but give me credit, this is my first CSI fic!
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Disclaimer: Sadly, truth be known, I don't own them even though I just want Grissom, they still say no! - sob- but I will be okay!

A;/N This if my first CSI fan fic, so tell me whatcha think! I also dedicate this story to me Friend Madison! You Rock Girl.

Enjoy!

Marriage of Convenience

" Alright.. how about, the worst theroy? " Warrick asked. The whole CSI gang was waiting for their superviser to come

and hand out assignments, and in the meantime sharing stoies of the past.

" I would have to say Nicks theroy of the Diver being dropped in thr tree by a helicopter. " Catherine stated between laughs, however Nick was not to amused by her bringing that up. She, all to well, remembered the case, and Nicky being so persistent on his theory.

" Nuh uh, I would have to say, that it was Sara's theroy of spontanious combustion. " Warrick received a hit in the from Sara across the table.

" It could happen, just because it didn't happen in that case, didn't mean it couldn't! " Sara was a little embarassed. At the time, the theroy made perfect sense, but after words, it sounded just as silly as she felt. Personally, she thought Nick's was the worst, but, she was pretty sure he probably thought the same about her.

" I feel for ya girl, somehow, we became the main victems of their jokes. " Nick knew it wasn't always fun being on the receiving end, but he knew Sara wouldn't take it the wrong way, she could throw it out, and take it back, alothough, she did prefer to throw it out.

" Grissom's coming down the hall now, lets all hide and suprise him! " Greg Sanders had had one to many cups of his Blue Haiwien coffe.

" Greg, what are you, four years old? " Warrick smirked at Catherine's comment. Their newest CSI member had been jumping off the walls lately, and Catherine had had enough.

" What, haven't you ever just felt like you could rule the world? " Greg's eyes were wide and he was literally shaking with excitment... and way to much caffine.

" Yeah, once maybe when I was in the fifth grade, but Greg, we've grown up and it is time for you to try to. " Catherine was fed up with his loud music and his jumping out of every corner. _' I am so sick of this damn hyperness all the time, it's time someone teahs him to caln down. ' _Catherine thought maybe she could be the one to teach him a lesson, and was about to do so when Grissom came in, and stood right behind the excited, ' soon to be lab tech again if he didn't cam down ' Greg. _' This oughta be good '_ .

Grissom clearded his throat and Greg nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around sharply, to be face to face, with his superviser. _' How long as he been standing there? I hope he didn't hear my idea of jumping out and suprising him... oh good move Greggo! What if he sends me back to the lab? ' _Greg gulped at the thought.

" Take a seat... Greggo. " Grissoms chuckled a bit at the pale person in front of him, who was looking at him so quizically.

" Okay, assignments, we have all the easy stuff tonight, two B&E's and two bodies. Catherine Warrick, you guys get the body over at lake Mead, Davids already there, I suggest you get going we have, what looks like, a nasty storm coming our way, get out there and back, before your evidense gets washed away. " Catherine took the slip of paper from Grissom and walked out the door, Warrick following right behind.

" Nick, you have the B&E at the Desert Palms Cassino. Brass is down there talking with the manager right now. " Nick rose took the slip and went to his Taho, he liked the chase of the big cases, but he still liked having the simple one's so far. Grissom hadn't let him do any real stressful cases since he returned from his ordeal, but he was fine with it at the moment.

" Greg, you get the interesting B&E tonight. They broke into, and I hope you're ready for this, the body farm. I guess people are just getting tired of the classic money or jewels, now they're trying to steal bodies, O' Riley is already there and he doesn't like it, say's it isn't natural and disgusting, so don't take to much time. "

" You got it boss. " Greg replied, all to happy that he wasn't refined to the lab. Even more happier that this was his first case alone, he was going to make sure Grisoom knew he could handle it.

" Sara, you and I, are going on a little road trip. Our body is about a hundred miles south of the lab. We are the closest to the little town, called cooperville. " Grissom said with a little smile on his face, as much as he didn't wwant to addmitt it, and tried desperetly not to, he was excited about a road trip... with Sara.

" Cooperville? Sounds like something out of leave it to beaver, or the happy days. Are you sure it's safe? " Sara said sarcastically. She knew it would be safe, but, think about it, a town called ' cooperville sounded a little strange. But who cared she was going there with Grissom, she would follow him to mars if she could. She couldn't wait to get out on the road, only her and Grissom, no one to interfer. _' Wow, only Grissom and I,no one else... could this day get any better? '_

" Yeah, well, wether the town is Happy days, or Nightmare on Elm street, we're going there. " _' and only us. Could this day get any better? ' _Grisom smiled at his thought and went to pick up the keys from the table when Sara suprised him by placing a hand on his arm.

" I don't think so Dr. Grissom, I'm driving. " Sara had a challenging look in her eye, that was daring him to argue. Strangely Gissom was not about to back down.

" Uh huh, miss Sidle, I'm driving. " There he did it, he finally accepted the challenge, there was no way she could beat that.

" Grissom... wh-what is that? Did your trantula get out? " Sara said pointing at the wall behind him, she knew it would work. Grissom turned sharply to check, sara grabbed the keys and ran for her life.

It had all happened in slow motion for him, he turned to see if his spider was crawling on the wall, when he heard Sara's chair slide back, he turned just in time to see her grab the keys and take off. _' What just happened? I think Sara sidle has beat me again... but not for long. ' _Grissom turned on his heel and starting walking to the front of the building.

When he came outside infront of his Tahoe, he saw Sara sitting in the driver side seat, looking at him and laughing.

He came up and opened the door.

" What do you think is so funny? " Grissom said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

" You." Sara answered. The look on his face when she grabbed the keys was like one of those priceless comercials.

_' Buying a ticket and moving to Vegas... $750.00_

_' memorizing every part of adoreable his face and not being able to caress it... self control_

_' Working for the smartest man, and yet the most gulibul... pricless ' _and with that thought Sara started to laugh again.

" Move. " Grissom pointed to the passenger side. He smiled when Sara put on her best little puppy dog pout face.

" Not working... " He smirked when Sara just frowned and tried not to smile.

" You're no fun. " Sara slid out of the vehicle andbrushed slightley against Grissom when she got out, making him bluch, and her smile.

" But I'm sure you could be. " She mumbled under her breath, smiled at the thought, and climbed in on the passenger side. this was going to be fun.

Grissom heard her mumble something, but wasn't qutioe sure he understood it, and was sure he probably didn't want to.

He looked up at the sky, it's color had started changing from a beautiful sunset orange to a dark gray or black, this big strom was coming, and he wanted to get out before its started. As if on cue, small raindrops started falling on the windshield. He started up the Tahoe and started backing out of the parking lot.

Sara looked up at the sky and turned the radio on for some kind of weather report.

" We are exspecting some showers today around noon. " The weather announcer said. Sara snorted.

" WHAT... you're kidding me, it's going to rain! Now I wasn't exspecting that! " at her comment Grissom couldn't help but laugh.

Sara always made his heart bounce and eat like there was no tomorrow. H sometimes wonderded if he had the same affect on her, then he would walk into the room, and she would go from drifting off into space to giving him one of her bright Sara smiles.

When the weather was finished normal radio came back and started playing La Totura by Shakira. Sara couln't help but dance in her seat, it was jumpy, and fun, and she was in a _very_ good mood!

Grissom watched her with amazment, at the movement of her body, at how beautiful she looked, and how happy she was, and that made him happy. Then it started, he started tapping his fingers on the sterring wheel to the beat.. then his knee started bouncing a bit... then he started nodding his head, before he knew it he was dancing in his seat with sara, but still watching the road. This was going to be a good trip.

He looked over at Sara, who was lip singing the best she could. she looked over at him and felt the blood start to rise in her cheeks,

but Grissom suprised her by turning his attention back to the road, but still dancing around in his seat. Sometimes, he amazed her, he could be the man who sullian and doesn't smile, or he could be the man, who could be the most fun to be around and always give you his smile.

The rain started to getting harder and harder until it was almost impossible to see. Grissom had the windshield whipers going as fast as he could. They were only hafe way there and still had quite a bit of driving in front of them. He hoped the rain would slow down... soon.

He looked over at Sara, she looked nervous. He didn't like seeing her afraid, he wanted to see the happy Sara who was with him about an hour ago dancing around and being silly, but still managing to capture his heart.

He was suffereing threw the channels trying to find something she might like, no... hoping to find something she might like.

Almost all the channels were static, except a couple, when one song came on he saw her reaction to it and left. The song must have just started because he didn't seem to regonize it, but Sara did, and thats what mattered. He didn't know what it souned a little like country, but he wasn't sure. When Sara started to sing along with the radio, she souned angelic, and it was almost as if she was singing to him.

_" Am I dreamin? Stupid? I think I've been hit by cupid,_

_but no one needs to know. "_

_" I met a tall dark, and handsome man, and I've been busy makin big plan's_

_but no one needs to know right now. "_

_" I'll tell him some day, some way, and some how._

_but I'm gonna keep it a secret for now. "_

_" I want bells to ring, a choir to sing, the white dress, the guests, the cake, the car, the whole darn thing_

_but no one needs to know right now. "_

_" I'll tell him some day, some way and some how._

_But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now. "_

_" We'll have a little girl, a little boy, a little benji we call Leroy_

_but no one needs to know right now. "_

Just as she started to get to her favorite part, that annoying sound of the radio station testing their channels was beeping.

" Thank's Griss. " Sara knew what he was trying to do, and was greatful that he cared that much for her, now only if she could get him to do it on a regular basis.

" Your welcome, Sara. " Grissom was contemplating stoping in the next town, maybe at a rest area and taking a break, when sara finalized his thought.

" Maybe we should stop Grissom, the rain is getting harder, if thats possible, and I hate driving in the rain.. well I'm not driving, but still... "

" Of coarse we can Sara, there is a very small town coming up, see there's a sign... it says.. welcome to... Elmer. " Grissom said, with a hint of sarcasim in his voice on the last word.

" Cowinsidence... I think not. " Sara giggled, recalling what Grissom had said before they left. _" Wether the town is from Happy days, or Nightmare on Elm street, we're going. " _

After he parked the Tahoe, he started to pull out the rain coats they had in the back, when Sara opened the door, got out, and started playing in the rain. _' She's going to be the death of me. What is she doing, does she want to get sick.' _

" Sara, what are you doing? Get back over here. " Grissom shouted, but the rain was coming down so hard she couldn't hear him.

Grissom grabbed his normal jacket and ran out to Sara, on the slippery, wet, muddy ground. On his attempt to get to Sara he slipped in the mud and landed right on his backside. Sara chose that moment to turn around and See Grissom sitting in the mud... laughing?

" Jeeze Griss you okay? " She asked coming over to him. When he nodded, she outstretched her arm to help him up, and he accepted it greatfully, only in the process of getting Grissom up, he pulled her down on accident and now they were bot sitting on the ground mus covered faces.

After finally getting up, the went inside to little motel and went up to the head desk.

" Hello ma'am we would like a room... preferably with double beds. " Grissom looked at the little old lady. she looked as if she had worked here for a hundred years or more. Her hair was neatly rolled itno a bun and she gave Grissom a mental image of an old cranky librian.

" Sorry sir, but we don't have rooms with double beds, only single. " The woman eyed the pair, she could sense something between them, but wasn't sure what it was.

" Well, then maybe a room with a bad and a pull out couch? " Grissom was starting to panic.

" Again.. sorry sir but no. " The woman looked from Grissom to Sara, noticing what a lovely couple they made.

" Then how about just a normal room? " Sara asked. the little old lady smiled at her.

" Would you like one with one bed or two? " The little Desk Clerk asked.

" I thought you just said that you didn't have rooms with double beds? " Sara asked, a little confused, but it wasn't bothering her... yet.

" Of coarse we do, what kind of place doesn't? " she asked with an innocent little smile on her tiny delicate face.

" We will take a room with double beds then. " Sara was now starting to get a little annoyed.

" I'm sorry, but we don't have any rooms with double beds. " The woman looked at sara confused.

Sara was getting closer and closer to madness, when the final straw broke with the ladies next words.

" Would you like a room with double beds? " The woman smiled, but her smile faded when she looked at Sara.

" LADY, do you have a room with double beds or not! " Sara was tired, she was getting a little cranky, and she wanted to get cleaned up.

The woman winced a bit at her harsh tone, but was other wise, unfased.

" What are double beds? " The lady asked.

" Can you just get us a room. " Grissom knew he had to get them a room before Sara had a chance to bow up.

" Yes I can, I will need to see your Drivers lisense and a Marriage lisense. " The woman stated.

Grissom looked over at Sara to see she was just as shocked as he was. A marriage lisense, why would she need that?

" A _what_? " Sara was more the an little confused right now, she thought it would be easier to get some sleep outside.

" A marriage lisense. We're an old fasion motel. " The little old woman smiled an evil little smile as if she was doing this on purpose.

" Um... were not married. " Grissom, was behond panicing now, and he was really confused.

" Well then I can't help you... sorry. " The old woman started to walk away when Sara stopped her.

" Okay, what if we pay double? " Sara was a little worried, what were they suposed to do?

" Sorry, but we don't have double beds. " The woman looked confused.

" I didn't say dounble beds, I said pay double. " Sara answered through her clenched jaw.

" Sorry but no. " She started to walk away again, but was stopped by Sara yet again. Asking her if she had any idea of what they could do.

" Well... You could go back out the doors and leave, or we have a 24/7 minister here, you could get married... kind of like a marriage of convenience... and then just, get it annouled in the morning. " The woman smiled, pleased with her idea.

" Thats sounds fine. " Sara answered quickly. _' This oughta be good. ' _Sara knew the person standing next to her was not going to be to happy... she was right.

" Sara, what do you think you're doing? " Grissom was behond suprised with Sara's answer.

" Oh come one Grissom, it can't be that bad, if it means we get a room for the night, it means we get a room. Anyways... it might be kinda fun. " Sara said with a sly grin and a delicate little eyebrow raised. she turned to the counter and Grissom wasn't to far behind.

_' Pull yourself together Gil, it's just for one night, we'll get it annouled in the morning... this can't be good... what kind of place doesn't let you stay if you're not married? ' _Grissom didn't quite know what to think. But Sara didn't have any problems with her thoughts.

_' Well... I always pictured myself being married to Grissom, but in my dreams, he is a little more happy... oh well, that part might always change. ' _She liked the track of her thoughts.

" Okay, honey why don't you come into the back room with me and get cleaned up, maybe put a little make up on, while you sir can go over to the mens room over there and get a little cleaned up yourself. It's not everyday you get married. " She knew what she was doing. She could always regognize the ones who were really in love.

_' What are you doing Gil? You can't go through with this wedding, not when you have these feelings for Sara... it would be one thing if it were Catherine, we're just friends, there could be nothing btween us... but Sara... I just don't think this is a good idea, one of us, if not both of us, are going to get hurt, and when I love her this much... '_

Did he just say love? No, he couldn't_ love _Sara... could he? Just at that moment, the little woman just walzted right into the mens room looking for him.

" Are you ready sir? You lady friend... Sara I think she said her name was... is already, I made her put a little bit of make up on and I did her hair, she really didn't want me to, but I insisted, she is waiting in the other room for you. Remember, you can get this annouled in the morning... if you want. " She had a weak little smile on her face. She could always pick out the one's that would gon in their new life's, she had a strong feeling that they would.

" Ma'am, do you know who will be.. um... preforming the, uh, ceremony? " Grissom felt akward asking that. He had imanged being married to Sara, but under different currcumstances, but they were just fantasies, he didn't really want that... did he?

" Yes I do, my husband will be, he's a judge, and can marry people and get them annouled. Wow, him and I have have been married for fifty years tomorrow. Alot of people didn't think we would make it in a marriage, you see I am seventy and he is eighty-five, were are fifteen years apart. " Grissom listened as she countinued her story.

" When we were younger, he was very nervous, he didn't want to addmit his feelings for me, he said it would never work between us, he kept trying to convince me thatm and himself to. One day I asked him out to dinner, and he accepted. We had a wonderful time, the nest day, he asked me out to breafest, and I guess if kind of went on from there. We were married a year later. We couldn't be happier, and don't get me wrong, we do have our fare share of fights, but nothing bad enough to come between us. Well, listen to me jabber on, when you have a wedding to gey to, you can't be late for your wedding because you were with another woman. " and with that she left.

Grissom remembered when Sara had asked him out to dinner, it was right after the lab explosion.

_" Would you like to have dinner with me? " Sara stood in Grissom's doorway._

_" No." without a second thought, he said 'no'._

_" Why not, lets, lets have dinner, lets see what happens. " Sara was full of hope._

_" Sara... I don't know what to do about this. " Of coarse he knew what he wanted to do about this, he wanted to say yes, he wanted to go to dinner with Sara and find out what would happen._

_" I do... you know but the time you figure it out, you're really gonna be too late. " and with that she turned and left, leaving Grissom to ponder what just happened._

Was he too late? He didn't want to be, the one time he felt as if it were too late is when he found out about Hank, he and Sara were working the case.

_" Relationship? " Grissom asked suprised. She couldn't have, but I thought.._

_" A Hank Pedigree. " The man stated_

_Grissom turned to look at Sara, almost as if requesting to know if this was true, but his question was answered when she turned away. She couldn't bare to look him in the eye. She looked over at the man standing in front of her, wondering why was he doing this._

_After telling them that it wasn't a relationship, that they just went out to movies, the other man left, Grissom following, but he stopped and tured around to look at her._

_" I'll get the blood spotches to DNA--" and the rest was farely a mumble. Grissom looked at her for a second more, then turned on his heel and left... leaving Sara by herself._

As Grissom walked into the room he saw Sara, his Sara, standing there, she was beautiful. Her face was done with little blush, she had some lipgloss, a little eyeliner, a dark violet, masscara, and a beatiful lavender eye shadow that matched her blouse, and black slacks, which were cleaned better then they were before.

Her hair was in curls that surrouned her face. She looked beautiful.

" Thank you Ellen. " sara said to the little old woman, who shared also with her, the story about her marriage. she turned to see Grissom walking up to her. He looked handsome, he had combed the mud out of his hair and clean in out of his beard.

" Sara you look... beautiful. " Grissom's breath caought in his throat, she was so beautiful.

" Thank you Grissom, you don't look bad yourself. " She smiled one of her bright Sara smiles and they walked up to the desk together.

TBC...

Please review and tell me what you think. If I don't get more then five reviews, I'm not continueing! Please, this is my first CSI fic!


	2. Chapter 2

A;/N I would like to thank my reviewers for their comments, You all are great! and I have a beta now, thank you everyone for telling me, I made some mistakes, it has been so crazy around here that I forgot to have her check it! lol. Thank you for your patience.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, it took me a while to figure out how to update!

And a big thank you to **Corey **beta-ing. You _Rock _Girl!

Disclaimer: They, sadly, still aren't mine, however I had my 16th birthday July 5th, it's not to late to give me Grissom...no? Oh well, you can't say I didn't try!

Chapter two!

Grissom didn't even realize, until he was already walking, that he had his hand on the small of Sara's back, guiding her to the desk.

He wondered how many times he had wanted to do that in public, and let all the men keep their eyes and looks to themselves...

she was taken!

" Ellen, we're ready. Do you know how long it's going to take, I''m really beat? " Sara was getting very drowsy, and was finding it hard to stay awake, but then a thought came to her mind. _' Wait a minute, If Grissom and I are getting married, and we have to get it annulled in the morning_, _that means we can't... oh, well, this is going to be hard, I will finally be able to kiss him, but kissing can lead to things very easily, but, I guess if we get it over and done with in the morning it will okay. '_

" Oh dear, I don't think it will take long, my husband may be old, but, he isn't slow... in anything. " Ellen said with a smile and a small blush.

" To much information Ellen. " Sara tried to tell her.

" Oh, sorry dears, well, let's get this wedding started. " She said with a laugh and told them to follow her. Grissom again placed his hand on the small of her back, causing her to smile and him to turn his face away for a moment and blush.

_' A couple of years ago if you would have told me that I would be married to Sara Sidle, I would have laughed, but now... It just seems so strange. Wait till the boys find out that Sara and I are... wait, aren't we supposed to get it annulled in the morning? What if I don't want to? What am I saying, it would be for the best... right? ' _

" Okay, just step in that room, and have a great wedding, I have to go back to the front desk and wait for other customers. " She said with a smile. She waved at them and wished them the best of luck... knowing that they would need it.

" Other customers, Griss, I think we are the only people out here. " Sara snorted a bit.

Grissom loved the shirt Sara was wearing, it was beautiful on her, it gave the illusion that her chest was bigger, he almost didn't hear her talk.

" Well if it makes her feel busty... I- uh - I mean busy, then that's good, shouldn't we go in? " Grissom was so embarassed!

" Sure Griss, " Sara didn't know what to think, _ ' did he just say busty? '_

" Well hello there, Ellen says you two are the newly, well, soon to be, newlyweds! Well, congrats, be happy, blah blah _blah_, let's get started.

Sara giggled a bit at the man.

" Okay, here we go, take each others hands... please. " He said looking at them.

Grissom took Sara's hand, and looked her in the eye, and she did the same.

" Do ya? " the man said to Grissom.

" Excuse me? " Grissom was little confused, he hadn't ever been married, but he was pretty sure, that this was a little strange.

" I said, do ya? " He looked at Grissom expecting an answer... " fine, you two write your full names down on these here papers and I'll use them. " He handed Grissom and Sara two pieces of paper for them to write their full names on.

" Okay, Gilbert... Gilbert? That's a funny name. " the judge laughed a bit.

" Gilbert James Grissom, do ya? " As he said that, Grissom laughed a bit.

" Yes I do. " Grissom couldn't help but smile.

" And Sara, wait you didn't write down your middle name, what is it? " He looked at her, awaiting his answer.

" Um, you really don't need my middle- " she started but was cut off by Grissom.

" It's Annette... right? " He turned to see Sara with a look of shock on her face, which told him he was right.

" Okay, Sara Annette Sidle, do ya?

" I do. "

" Great, you can kiss if you want. " He said with a smirk.

" Well, we don't- " Sara was cut off by Grissom, yet again.

" Sara, it's tradition. " He said as he smiled and tried to contain a laugh when he saw her eyes widen with suprise.

He pulled her into his embrace and gently lowered his face to hers. The minute his lips touched hers, Sara's world went black.

His lips were so soft, but yet filled with so much passion.

" Okay okay, let her breath... Gilbert. " The judge laughed.

" Well, I wish you two the best of luck, the rain is slowing up and I am going up to Alaska for my yearly fishing trip. " He said. He went to turn around, but Sara caught his arm.

" You mean, you're leaving? " Sara was shocked, but Grissom wasn't sure why.

" Yes why? " Grissom wasn't the only one confused.

" Well, then, who is going to annul our marriage in the morning? " Sara was starting to panic. Finally, after she said that, Grissom was seeing what she was getting at. _' So let me get this straight... Sara and I are going to be married for more then a day, this is going to be harder then I thought. ' _ With that thought, Grissom smiled.

TBC...

Tell me whatcha ya'll think:) Be honest, if ya don't like it, tell me! If you find mistakes tell me, I can't get better if you don't tell me!

Thanks again. I know the cliffhanger sucked, but, oh well. Chap 3 should hopefully be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I'm hoping that they should come faster after this.

Thanks to all my reviewers! A special thanks to **_Drakien _**your review was awesome!

I also want to give a special thanks to my Beta **_Rianne_** for everything! Sorry this chap is so short, I'm hoping they will get longer here soon, but, I am very very busy at the moment.

And also put in again that I dedicate this story to my friend Madison... whose stories ROCK, make sure ya'll read them!

Disclaimer: Again, they are still not mine. They won't share. I don't even want them all, just Grissom, maybe borrow Nicky once in a while, but all I want is Griss... please?¿ FINE! -sob- I'll try to... pull... myself... together! Just need some breath... okay, I'll never be completely healed, but I will get better with time! lol.

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Well, as they say, on with the show!

Chapter 3 :)

After standing there for a while in shock, they finally made their way up the front desk to get a set of keys for their room.

Their room number was 7. As they made their way down the tiny, over-decorated, hall, they finally found their room. Grissom put the keys in the door lock and turned it until it unlocked and their door was open.

Their room was small, but liveable. It was furnished with a queen sized bed, one desk, a little lamp, and a small TV, that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

As Grissom took her bag for her, she went in search of the bathroom. There were two other doors, besides the one that led in and out of the room. Sara tried the door on the left, and was confronted with a tiny closet. She went over and opened the door on the right. Her eyes grew wide with what she saw. The, so called bathroom, was very small and cluttered with old towels, that didn't look very trust worthy to touch. The soap on the sink had dried up into little pieces and was almost a brown color. The toilet was the only thing that looked clean, but she wasn't about to go over there and look. Sara went and peeked behind the floral shower curtain and gasped. It had hard water stains all around the edges, grim in the corners, and the shampoo, she was sure had been taken off the market back in the day of Ellen's childhood. This wasn't going to be a fun.

" Hey Grissom, you want to check out this bathroom? " She was pretty sure he would have the same thought about it as she had...gross.

Grissom came around the corner, and was lightly surprised. Most women, when they said ' you have got to see this bathroom ' meant it was very very nice, but this was just sick.

" What does the toilet look like? " Grissom was a little confused by Sara strange look.

" Like I looked at it, I thought you could do the investigation of that. " Sara tried very hard to suppress a laugh on the look she received from Grissom.

Grissom noticed the little laugh and wasn't about to let his new wife win. " Ladies first Sara. " He said with a smirk and a look of pride as if the battle was won.

" Age before beauty, Griss. " Sara knew she had won, she had to have, Grissom could never come up with a good come back.

" How about we do it together? " He wasn't about to go over and lift a, could be, grimy toilet. It wasn't on his list of favorite things to do.

" Alright, alright, lets just open it, give me a sec. " He watched as she went over to her purse and pulled out a pair of latex gloves, he had to chuckle about this.

" Sara, you carry latex gloves around in your purse?" Well, it wasn't the most popular accessory amongst woman.

" Yeah, why? You think I'm touching that with my bare hands?" Sara never really thought about that being strange.

" Never mind, let's just get this over and done with." As he and Sara went over, he stopped her, went over to her purse, and grabbed a pair of gloves as well. Sara just smiled and waited for him to return. When he did, they leaned over and lifted the toilet seat.

" Eww." Was the reply that came from both their mouths. The inside was beyond disgusting. It had a black rim, and had yellow water stains all around the inside. Sara suggested that they flush it to see if maybe that would clean it up a bit, she was wrong. When Grissom reached over and pushed down on the handle, the water came out brown, and filled the bowl with a sick greenish color.

" Why don't we investigate the rest of the room for a while, and leave the bathroom for the last scene to analyze." Sara got up, very carefully taking off her gloves, and left the bathroom. She went in the bedroom and looked at the bed. She flopped down on one side and closed her eyes.

With her eyes still shut, she was oblivious to Grissom watching her. "Hey Grissom, do you think this bed will hold us?" she yelled, thinking he was still in the room that was considered to be a bathroom.

" Yes Sara, it will be fine. " She looked up and saw him just standing there.

Sara rolled over, and looked at the clock. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning. She rolled to the other side to see the sleeping face of Grissom. He looked so adorable, almost childlike, but he wasn't resting easy. Just then he opened his eyes, rolled onto his stomach and hit his pillow with his fist a couple times to make it softer. Sara watched him does this almost every five minutes.

" Grissom if you don't stop, you're going to break the--" and was cut off by Grissom's side of the bed breaking. Before she knew what was happening, she rolled over, trying to stop her self, and landed face to face with Grissom, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"--Bed." she said in an almost whisper.

A/N How was that ya'll? sorry about the cliff hanger, but, I just had to do this.

Remember, read and review, and tell me whatcha think? Do ya'll like it? I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Thank you to everyone for reviewing, it is very much appreciated!

I hope ya'll like this chapter.

Thank you, to my beta **_SaraSidleGrissom_** for all you do! You are the best!

I dedicate this story to my friend Madison, she is a true friend.

Well, here is chapter 4, hope ya'll like it. Enjoy.

Sara couldn't believe what was happening. Within seconds Grissom's mouth captured hers. But, unlike their first kiss, this one was full of passion. _' Who __would have thought Grissom could kiss this good?' _ Without hesitation, Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck, as she twined her fingers in his curly hair. His hands were gently rubbing her back. Sara's hands went from his head to his neck, and she ever so softly started to massage it. Grissom made what sounded like a whine. It was then that he realized what he was doing. He, hesitantly, broke the kiss, his breathing ragged and unsteady. He looked into her eyes, unsure of what just happened.

" Sara... I'm.. I'm sorry, I... don't know what came over me. " Grissom didn't know what to feel, should he feel embarrassed? Angry? Happy? Well, he knew he was definitely happy. _' What are you doing Gil, do want to make this harder for the both of us?_

_Who would have thought that Sara was such an amazing kisser... stop thinking like that Gil, you are her supervisor, she is your subordinate, she is your co-worker, your friend, your wife... wait, that's right she is my wife... no stop it. _

Sara heard the uncertainty in his voice, and was almost disappointed. " It's... it's okay Grissom, I understand. "

Grissom couldn't help but hear the sadness in her voice, and immediately regretted it. He didn't want to hurt her, but if they were going to get it annulled, if they could, he couldn't let it go any further.

Sara woke up first and decided she would go and see if Ellen could get them another room. When she got up, her back was sore, and her neck was stiff. It wasn't easy sleeping on a crocked bed, right next to someone you weren't allowed to touch.

When Grissom awoke, he was alone, and he started to panic. _' Where's Sara? Did she leave? Oh no, she's angry, oh Gil you have certainly dug yourself a big hole this time. I wonder where she went? I hope she's okay... Why can't this relationship work, why can't we work together and be in a relationship, why can't we take both roads, instead of one. Maybe I need to make a decision, work or Sara? I've asked myself this question before, and I've always taken the same road, the same damn one. But what would happen if I choose Sara? Like Robert Frost once said ' Two roads diverged into a wood and sorry I could not travel both ' and then at the end he said ' I took the road less travelled by, and that has made all the difference.' Stop all this whining and go find Sara. ' _ Just has Grissom got up and stretched a bit, Sara returned. She came through the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, but she surprised him, with a big Sara gap toothed smile. He returned the smile.

" You were up rather early. " Grissom couldn't believe he had just said that.

" I got us another bedroom, since _someone _broke the bed with their constant hitting. " Sara laughed a bit and them handed him a bag. He looked at her, confusion visible in his eyes.

" Breakfast, I got it from the so called breakfast room. ", she explained. Grissom was very touched that she had gotten him breakfast, yeah, sure, it was something little, but it meant a lot to him.

" Thank you, Sara. Listen about last night... " He started but was unable to finish, when Sara put a finger to his lips to silence him.

" It's okay Grissom, if you're worried about me telling someone, I won't, I promise. "

_' Why is she being so nice to me, after what I did last night, I wouldn't be nice to me. ' _

" Well, let's get our stuff moved out of this room, and move to room number 4. " Sara said as she went to grab her things, but was quickly stopped by Grissom's hand on her arm, halting her movements. He told her to take the breakfast bag, and he would take their bags.

As they entered their new room, Sara was surprised at the difference of the decor. Their last room had a floral wallpaper, this had some kind of African safari wallpaper and a mesquite net around the top of the bed for decoration.

Grissom was the first to check out the bathroom this time, and was relevantly pleased when it looked normal. He was about to check the shower when he heard Sara start to talk to him. He turned around and left the bathroom for later... it could wait.

" Ellen told me they had a pool here, you wanna go check it out? " Sara asked.

" Well, it's not like we have bathing suits but sure. ", he said. Sara put the magazine she was reading down and they went in search of the pool. They saw Ellen at the front desk and asked her where it was. She told them to go over into the hallway on the right and take the second door, it had the word 'pool' on it. Once they came up to the door, Sara chuckled a bit, when she noticed that they Spray painted the words ' swimming hole ' on the door. Grissom turned the handle and they entered the room. This time it was Grissom's turn to laugh a bit. The pool sat in the middle of the room, with an air pump right next to it, and a note that said,

_If you wanna use this pool here, you gotta blow it up first._

_There is a bucket over in the corner to fill it with water._

_Have yourself some fun, but remember, always wear your _

_bathing suit, none of that kinky crap._

_Enjoy your stay._

_Judge Worly._

" How original, it's a do it yourself pool. ", Sara commented. Grissom tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn't.

They decided to head back to their room. When they got there, Grissom thought maybe now he could check the shower.

As if one cue, he went to open the leopard pattern curtain, when he heard Sara scream his name for help.

He ran back in the room expecting the worse.

**A/N **How did ya'll like it, was it okay? Please please R&R!

I've also been thinking about making this a series, but it all depends on the reviews, do ya'll think I should do a series?

thanks for sticking with the stories guys, it means a lot.

Sidle chick ( who else would it be? I am so weird sometimes! lol :) )


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hey ya'll, thanks for sticking with me this long. I hope ya'll are liking my story, so far, I am really enjoying writing it, but most of all, I am enjoying that fac that ya'll like it! And also, I would like to thank my beta **_SaraSidleGrissom_**. Also, thank you for the wonderful part you added, it is great! You ROCK! And to Corey, I'm praying for you.

Disclaimers: I have a plan to kidnapp grissom, drug him, and make him be happy with me, and forget about his other life... who's with me? As usual, they aren't mine... sadly, I still think I could give them a good home, but oh well!

spoilers: none that I know of.

Please R&R and tell me whatcha think!

Enjoy:)

Chapter 5

Grissom came running in expecting the worst. He never knew his heart could beat so fast, and yet feel like it stopped all at the same time. He ran out of the bathroom into the main bedroom as fast as his legs could take him without falling.

"Grissom help me! " Sara was panicking, but panic soon turned into anger when she saw Grissom laughing at her.

After Grissom had went into the bathroom, Sara saw that this was one of those beds, that when you put some money in, it vibrated.

When Sara went to put the second quarter, it grabbed her shirt instead, and was tugging on it. When she called for Grissom he already had a lot of her shirt, and she was down on one knee trying to keep it from taking the shirt right off her back. She was now getting desperate.

" What, you find this funny! What part of you may even consider this being even the tiniest bit humorous?" Grissom heard the anger in Sara's voice, but still couldn't help but laugh. Finally he came over and decided it wasn't worth having Sara angry at him, no matter how funny the situation was. While Grissom was getting Sara detached from the little culprit, his shirt also got caught in the device, releasing Sara's.

" Thanks Griss. " Was Sara's reply, as she started to walk off.

" Wait, what about me? " Grissom was now the one starting to panic.

" I'll get to you, I just want to see it from your view before. " Sara stopped a couple feet away from Grissom and started to laugh.

" You're right... it_ is _funny! "

" Sara, please. " Sara couldn't help but smile at the man in front of her. He looked so sweet, tugging on his shirt like that.

" Alright, keep your shirt on. " And with that comment she started to laugh again as she slowly walked over.

Making sure her shirt was clear from target, she quickly pulled Grissom off, as if one cue, as she pulled, the machine shut off with a puff of smoke, causing Grissom to go flying forward, and landing atop Sara.

" I'm sorry. " Grissom was quickly on his feet, maybe a little to quickly for Sara's liking. He offered her a hand to help her up, and she gratefully took it.

Grissom, without thinking, pressed his lips against Sara's.

" Thank you. " Grissom said with a smile on his face. Suddenly realizing what he just did, he let go of Sara and stepped back.

" I should be thanking you Griss... wait... that came out wrong. I mean I should be thanking you for getting my shirt out. " Sara said with a small blush, but felt better, when she looked up and saw Grissom's face just as flushed as hers.

" Listen Sara, I'm sorry, I -- " But he was quickly cut off by Sara.

" Are you really sorry, cause if you are, then you're forgiven, but if you're not, don't tell me you are. So... are you sorry? " Sara asked, hoping he wouldn't be.

" No. "No.Grissom whispered, staring at his hands.

" Then don't say you are. " Sara filled the gap between them, and gently lifted Grissom's head to look into his eyes ..What she saw in his eyes, she wasn't sure of. Was it embarrassment? Lust? it almost looked like... like love.

Sara reached out and grabbed Grissom's hand, slowly bringing it up to her face. Letting him feel the silky softness of her skin. That was enough for Grissom's hand to take over. He gently caressed her face. Within moments Grissom slipped his arms around Sara's waist and pulled her tighter to him, if that was possible. He lowered his face closer to Sara's, the suspense was just to much and Sara went the rest of the way. She let her lips met his and felt the approving from his side. Their tongues danced together in an endless rhythm, and Sara just melted inside. A few quiet moans escaped their lips and neither of them was able to stop.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before breaking apart to allow air back into there lungs.

Grissom looked at Sara's face. Her eyes, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Her freckles, not many, but just enough. Her lips, swollen from their kiss. In his opinion she was truly beautiful.

Sara just stood there, waiting to wake up like she has done so many other nights... but she hasn't woken up yet._ ' Am I dreaming, or is he really here? ' _ Sara was afraid to close her eyes, fear for if she opened them again, he would be gone, and she would be heading into shift in a few hours.

" Sara, I lo-- " Grissom started, but was cut off by the shrill ringing of his cell phone.

" Grissom." He practically barked into the phone.

" Well, sounds like everything is going _great _up your way Gil, you okay? " Catherine had originally called to see why they hadn't come back yet, but was now starting to worry by the tone of his voice.

" Can I help you with something Catherine? " He was getting a little impatient.

" Yeah... how about starting with, where are you, and then fill me in on everything, don't skip one detail. " Catherine was ready for his answer, or so she thought.

" Cath, right now is not a good time, Mrs. Grissom and I are in the middle of something very important, so, if you don't mind.. " and with that he hung up.

" I cannot believe you just said that to her, you know what she's going to do now don't you? " Sara couldn't believe her ears, this dream was quickly turning into a nightmare, the gossip will spread like softened butter on bread.

" I am not worried about what she will do, Sara. I have been worrying about things for to long, and it's time I, as Catherine put it once, get my head out of the microscope. I once said, that the evidence _never_ lies, what do you think the evidence is telling me about us? "

The way Grissom said 'us' sent shivers down Sara's spine. Grissom slowly started to walk towards Sara. she was backing up, little did she now, she was about to back into the corner, and be trapped.

She hit the wall, and he was there in an instant, arms on either side of her, blocking off any escape. He stared into her eyes, and first kissed her softly, but soon, the kiss turned into to much more passion. Sara was willing to follow him wherever he went, let him deepen the kiss, when realization struck her.

_' If we're not careful, this will lead to things, and then it will be pretty much impossible to get this marriage annulled... does he want to get it annulled? Why wouldn't he, I mean, come on this is Grissom we're talking about. Sara you have to stop this, before it gets out of control. ' _

" Grissom... " Sara was gently shut up by Grissom's kisses, all down her neck.

_' Sara... it's getting out of control, you have... God that feels good... NO stop it... NOW! ' _

" Grissom we can't. " Sara was surprised by the look of confusion on his face, he did understand... right?

" Give my one good reason why we can't. " Grissom, for once knew, that he _would _win this argument.

" Yeah, okay Griss, we wouldn't be able to get it annulled. " Sara didn't think she would have to explain herself, of how they couldn't do this.

" Screw the annulment, screw separation. Let's make this marriage work Sara. " Grissom smiled a bit at Sara's look of shock.

" Wh- what did you say? " Sara couldn't believe her ears. Was this really happening? _' He wants to stay married? I don't know, what if he hurts me again? What if... here's an idea, why don't we stop the 'what if' game and just try this relationship, I mean, it is always what I wanted... isn't it? ' _

Sara looked into Grissom's beautiful blue orbs a smiled.

TBC...

A/N what did ya'll think? I hope ya'll like it. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but I'm not sure of how long it is going to be. thank's ya'll for sticking with me. Please remeber R&R... I love to read them.

Corey... you take care, you hear me!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **Hey ya'll, thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope ya'll have been enjoying the story as much as I have writing it!

I would like to tell ya'll, I wouldn't have this story if it wasn't my super great beta **_SaraSidleGrissom _**you are the BEST girl! Here is the link to SaraSidleGrisom stories, make you sure you all read them! I said before, I dedicate this story to my Good friend Madison, you go girl!

And a quick note to Corey, Girl I hope things are going better for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they don't belong to me, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here... right now writing this story... ecspecially for free! lol. Still whenever you need me to Watch Grissom for a while, I'm here, 24/7!

Spoilers: Bird on a wire... it's a movie! I really liked the movie, lets see if any of you out there will regognize which part of the movie I used! lol.

On with Chapter 6 :)

" Grissom, I'm sure you have no idea what you just said, and instead of causing me more pain later when you regret it, I'll pretend like I never heard you. Now, lets go out to the Tahoe and get the rest of our stuff in. " And with that Sara slipped out of Grissom's embrace and walked away, not letting him see the tears in her eyes.

_' Have I really hurt her that much, that she doesn't trust me anymore? Does she really think I didn't mean what I said.. because I did, I lo.. say it Gil... you LOVE her. '_

Grissom stood there for a moment, shock written all over his face. He was going to have to _prove _itto her, his love.

When Grissom came out of the room Sara was already heading out the door to their Tahoe.

Sara was halfway to the Tahoe when she felt something cold and wet hit her in the middle of her back. She put her hand back there to feel what it was, pulling her hand back to see it was covered in mud.

She turned around to see Grissom a couple feet from her, muddy hands, meaning he was the culprit.

" Why did you do that? " She asked, trying to reassure herself that she was still mad at him, not matter how adorable he looked standing there.

" Because I can. " He said as he threw another mud ball at her and hitting her in the face.

Grissom was laughing so hard as he watched Sara try to wipe the mud away from her face. He walked up to her, still laughing, he handed her a tissue to wipe her face. The look she gave him, could have scared Vincent Price.

" Oh, you think that's funny do you? Well tell me Dr. Grissom.. What do you think of this?" she said in am low seductive whisper in his ear. She took a glob of mud that was on her and smashed it right into his face, killing his laughter, but sparking hers.

Grissom bent down and picked up what looked to be the biggest mud ball ever made.

" You wouldn't... " Sara said in a warning but yet challenging tone. Grissom accepted that challenge as he took the mud and gently rubbed into her hair.

Well, Sara was not about to back down from a challenge, but she was going to come at it through a different direction.

She leaned in really close, almost kissing him, but out of no where, and much to Grissom's surprise, she pushed him back into a mud puddle, laughed and ran towards the Tahoe, locking herself in it and laughing so hard, this time she had tears in her eyes.

She turned on the radio and watched as Grissom sat there in the mud looking like he was thinking of a plan, which made Sara getting nervous.

" You won't get away with this Sara, you owe me a kiss, which I intend on getting. " He mumbled as he got up and started heading for the car.

As he neared the car, Sara noticed he pulled something out his pocket. When he came right next to her window, she started laughing hysterically. Grissom ever so nicely tapped on her window.

" That wasn't very nice Mrs. Grissom. " He shocked her a bit when he called her that and she had to admit that she liked being called that, it was her dream coming true.

Sara's laughing died when he held up his pair of keys, to the window for her to see. Her eyes grew wide when he put the keys into the lock, and started to open the door. On instinct reaction, she grabbed the door and was pulling as hard as she could. Sara was strong, but it didn't phase Grissom in the least he, opened the door, and started acting like he was going to come in.

Sara, as fast as she could, started to climb into the drivers seat and was trying to get to the door, when Grissom's hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" Tsk tsk Mrs. Grissom. " Grissom made a clicking sound with his mouth, like when a mother is disapoitned in her child, and he waved a finger back and forth in front of her. " No one escapes me. " Grissom said as he tried to pull her into a kiss. Sara choose that moment to stuff the tissue he gave her in his mouth, run out the driver side door, and make a run back into the motel.

As she was running back into the motel she lost her balance in the mud and went flying to the ground, landing right on her ankle.

Grissom saw this, opened his door, and went running to her.

" Sara! " He was down on the ground in a heartbeat, right by her side, the way he thought, he should have been a_ long _time ago.

" Sara, honey are you okay? Can you walk? Are you hurt? " Sara couldn't help but giggle at the questions coming from the man, who shows no emotions.

" Yeah, Griss, I'm fine... seems like you bring the best out in me. " She said sarcastically. Grissom got up and helped Sara to her feet.

" Really Griss, I'm okay. " She went to take a step and nearly fell again, if it wasn't for Grissom, she would be on the ground again.

" Ow... ow, that hurt a little bit. " without hesitation Grissom swooped her into his arms and started to carry her inside.

" Grissom... what are you doing? I'm fine! " Sara shrieked.

" Not you're not Mrs. Grissom, you might have hurt yourself more then you think. " He smiled as he carried her through the doors.

" Griss, I'm sure I just twisted it. " Sara was getting a little nervous now, what was she going to do, come right out and say put me down... it was worth a try.

" Put me down, Grissom. " Sara said in a commanding voice.

" No. " Was his reply, not even the slightest bit intimidated by her threatening glare.

" Ellen, can you bring us a bucket of ice to our room please? " Grissom asked politely.

" Don't worry about it Ellen, he's just being a -- " She was cut off by Grissom.

" Sara.. " He said in a warning tone, which she took. Never mess with the great Gilbert James Grissom.

" Sure, is everything okay? " Ellen asked.

Sara tried to answer, but Grissom beat her to it.

" Mrs. Grissom twisted her ankle, possibly sprained it. " He explained to the little old woman standing in front of him.

" Oh my... don't you worry dears, I get it to you in a moment. " Grissom smiled and nodded his thanks as he carried Sara to their room.

Once he opened the door, still carrying Sara, he set her down on the bed, and went to shut the door, when he heard a little rustling.

" Don't move Sara. " He warned. Sara froze, not willing to move, she kind of liked being fussed over, but not right now.

" I'm fi--"

" Sara. " Sara gave in and laid back.

Ellen met him at the door, gave him the bucket and left. He went into the bathroom, retrieving a wash cloth, and put ice in it.

" Take your shoe off Sara. " He said as he came into the room.

" Grissom, I'm fine, it doesn't need ice. " Grissom looked at her and arched an eye brow. Gently sighing, he handed Sara the washcloth and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her boot off for her.

Sara was really touched by this, but was about to protest when the shoe rubbed up against her foot, and she winced. This didn't go unnoticed by Grissom.

He took her foot in his hand gently, and removed the shoe. Her foot wasn't broken, that was the best for her, but it was swollen very bad. She wasn't going to be able to walk very far on it, that was the good news for him.

He took her ankle and placed the ice pack on it, very gently. When he looked up into her face, he noticed that they were both still very muddy. He told her that he would use a different shower if Ellen would let him, and she could take their shower, but once she was out, she was ordered to bed rest.

Sara hopped into the shower with a lot on her mind. She turned the water on and waited for the water to warm up, she started to scrub the mud off her while she thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the cockroach on the shower head, heading for the spray of water. The roach got closer to the water to get a drink and fell into the spray.

Sara felt something land on her head and panicked when she felt it move. She screamed and shook her head until it fell to the bottom of the tub, she shut off the water and got out of the shower as fast as she could.

When Grissom returned from the room, he noticed Sara was looking out the window instead of being in bed. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple tight white tank top with black shorts that said CSI on the seat on them, he just had a new respect for those words.

" Sara, what did I tell you? " Grissom said, as he walked across the room, picked her up, and put her into bed.

" Did you enjoy your shower? " He asked her.

" Oh, yeah, we did, thanks for asking. " Grissom's head snapped up at the mention of ' we' .

" Who's we? He asked, a little worried.

" Oh, me and the roach that was in the shower, you wanna meet him, I'm sure he's still in there doing his hair. " She said with a frown, she was not a happy little camper.

Grissom snorted a laugh and went in to take a look at that roach, when something came into his mind, he still hadn't gotten the kiss she owed him yet. He turned on his heel and left the room, the roach could wait.

" Hey Sara, you still owe me a kiss. " He smiled as he sat down next to her on the bed.

A/N Well, what did ya'll think? Was it good? Remeber to please R&R! Tell me whatcha think. I hope ya'll like it.

Did anyone out there recognize the part from the movie Bird on a wire?

Tell me if you think I should make this story a sereis!

I should hopefully have chapter 7 up soon, but I say that on every chapter!

Until next time, please please R&R!

Sidle Chick


	7. Chapter 7

YAY for reviews! I got so many great reviews, thanks ya'll! Just to let ya'll know... I'm planing on making this a sereis!

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me so long, you make me happy!

I would like to thank **_SaraSidleGrissom_** for beta-ing for me! She is tha greatest, so everyone, make sure you read her stories and leave the best reviews for her! lol.

**Disclaimer: **You think they'd get it by now, they aren't mine, why can't they share, I guess they grew up in rich little failes where they didn't learn to share with others!

**  
Spoilers: **None that I know of...

Well, on with **chapter 7! **

Sara couldn't believe how Grissom was acting, this wasn't like him at all. Sara started thinking about all the times she wanted Grissom to kiss her, to hug her, to tell her he loved her. Now she had almost all of that, and she wasn't sure what do. Was this what she really wanted?

" Um... what did you just say? " Sara almost wanted him to say he didn't say anything, but she knew that he did say something, and that was terrifying and pleasing at the same time.

" I said, you owe me a kiss. " Grissom loved this little game they seemed to be playing, he knew that if he wasn't careful, he would lose control of the situation.

" Are you sure you want to do that Grissom, kissing can very easily lead to other things, and other things can lead to impossible annulments. " Sara laughed a nervous laugh. Sara was about to make an excuse to leave the room, when she realized something.

_' This is what I've wanted for years, and now he's finally ready, and I'm pushing him away. What happens if I lose him? What happens if he isn't happy? Would he leave me? Stop this nonsense Sara, you are a grown-up woman, and it's time to take this to the next level, let's see if he can survive the Sidle Kiss, this is my game now. ' _

Grissom saw her face grin a wicked little smile, and noticed her eyes were dark with passion. Before Grissom knew what was happening, Sara pounced like a cat waiting for her prey to make the right move. He was stunned... stunned was an understatement. Grissom was shocked, but he tried as hard as he could to be in control. When two strong willed Crime Scene Investigators get together, they will both fight for control.

When Sara deepened the kiss it was too late, Grissom was putty in hers hands, right now he would do anything for her, like a faithful little servant.

Grissom whined a bit when Sara pulled away.

" There, you got your kiss, stop complaining now. " Sara said, regaining her breath, and laughing to herself at the look on Grissom's face.

" I'm surprised, not many people survive the Sara Sidle Kiss of Death, you did very well Dr. Grissom. " She gave him a small smile and went to get up.

" Hey! Where do you think you're going? You can't get up remember...? " Grissom asked, but was very surprised at Sara's next movements.

" Oh yeah. Hey Griss, could you go see if they might have any ice cream here, I could really use some. " She put on her best puppy dog face, and Grissom was lost in her eyes.

" Of course. " Grissom was up in a flash, and out the door, Sara leaned forward and watched and waited as he closed the door.

" Perfect. " Sara got up and walked without one limp or pain and turned the little radio on. Going through the stations, she came across 'Man, I feel like a Woman' by Shania Twain.

" Even better. " she said as she blasted the music. Sara started to dance around the room like a crazy woman. She was very aware of her sexuality.

Grissom started walking back up the hall when he heard music coming from their room. The closer he got, the louder the music.

He laughed when he heard Sara singing along to the song, she obviously knew by heart.

He opened the door very quietly, and watched as Sara danced around the room.

He thought she was gorgeous. When she turned around he noticed she was using her hair brush as a microphone.

The song ended, and he hide by the wall as she went and turned the station again. She wasn't going to wait for a commercial. She was turning it, and landed on a station that the commercial just got over and they started playing ' I Will ' by The Kinelys .

" Could this day get any better. " She smiled a big Sara smile and started dancing around, again, very aware of her sexuality. She looked so beautiful Grissom thought. He was now standing straight. Sara started to sing along with the chorus.

_"Ask me I'll be there whenever you fall, to do anything veverything nothing at all._

_I move any mountain that keeps you from me, I'll change re-arange disapeer in your dreams._

_Please don't ask me to let go, or make me give up, Cause I love you that much And I Will, it'll kill me, but I will. "_

She would have continued, but she could feel his presence close to her. She turned around sharply and was face to face with Grissom.

" Your foot seems to be healed, Mrs. Grissom. " Grissom said with a sly, devilish grin. Sara leaned into to kiss him, he could feel her breath on his lips. Just as he closed his eyes, and leaned closer into her, she moved away real fast, making him stumble forward a bit. And in falling forward, he ended up accidentally throwing the ice cream, which landed right on Sara.

_' Not this again, I think Grissom wants me to be out of close... well, lets see if he can survive round two. ' _

" Sara I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. " Grissom's face was a deep crimson.

" That's okay Griss, let me just take a quick shower. "

Sara went, grabbed her purse, and then went into the bathroom.

After going in there, she took out her cell phone. She still had no signal, but she decided she would just listen to some music while she showered, and of course, since she didn't get to finish it, she played 'Lose My Breath', since she had it downloaded onto her phone.

She had just got out of the shower, and she looked around the bathroom, and noticed that she didn't bring any clothes in with her.

She wrapped the little white towel around her naturally bronzed body and grabbed the little hair dryer. She studied it for a moment, and then put it back down, deciding she would let her hair naturally curl dry. She lightly applied some make up, and came out in the room, in her tiny little towel.

When Grissom looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Sara, his Sara, looking like an angel, his little 'angel' had a devil plan. He knew what she was doing, and he was okay with that. Two can play at that game.

What did ya'll think? Remember R&R. And also remember to read SaraSidleGrissom' s stories too, they are 10 times better then mine are! lol. Thanks for everything girl!

And remember, the sooner you review, the sooner you'll get chapter 8!

No Worries

Sidle Chick


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I hope ya'll like this story so far, I know I'm really enjoying writing this, it just keeps flowing through my head, which is unual, not much still works up there! lol.

**HUGE** thanks to my beta **_SaraSidleGrissom _** you **Rock**, and I couldn't do it without you... she's the **BEST** beta everyone!

As usual, I dedicate this story to my Friend Madison, she will always be there for ya, and she's a very talented writer.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I may I wish I might, get to own Gil Grissom tonight... did it work? Darn! Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying! lol.

**Spoilers: **None that I know of...

Thank ya'll for sticking with me this long, and also, I would like to give a special thanks to **CSI slave **for her review, and also tell her that your story is very very good, and I can't wait to read more of it!

Well, on with **Chapter 8**!Enjoy!

Sara walked over and sat on her end of the bed, and crossed her legs so very lady like, she knew she could get to him.

Little did Sara know, that Grissom had a little 'devil' plan of his own.

Grissom grabbed her towel right off her back, ran and grabbed her bag, and ran out of their room laughing.

" You want to play Mrs. Grissom, then be prepared, because I don't take to losing. " He yelled from outside the door.

As he was standing there, on the other side of the door, he heard the chain lock and knew she had just locked him out, with the only lock that you couldn't use a key to get in.

" Bring it Mr. Grissom. " Sara giggled on the other side of the door. She then walked over and grabbed Grissom's bag. She went through it and found a dark blue button down shirt. She put it on, and buttoned it up, but not all the way, she left just enough so her cleavage would show. It went just a little higher then her knees, but was otherwise, very loose on her. She rolled up the sleeves and went to look in the old fashion mirror they had in the room. There was no doubt about it, Sara looked very sexy, and she knew for a fact, that this would drive Grissom crazy.

It had been about thirty minutes, and Sara was ready to let him in, she was now finished with her hair. It was curly and she put some hair spray in to keep the loose but lovely curls. She sprayed a little of white diamonds perfume behind her ears and a little down Grissom's shirt.

" Are you ready to come in Griss? " She said with a little laugh, knowing that she was so in control. When he didn't answer, she asked again.

" I said.. are you ready to come in? Grissom, are you out there? Griss? " Sara opened the door, and looked to the left, no one. So she looked to her right... big mistake.

Grissom grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her down the hall.

" Grissom! What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Wait... Grissom, there are people out there, Ellen's out there, don't take me out there.. ARGH! " The words were flying out of Sara's mouth. She struggled a bit and tried to get out of his grasp, but for every little struggle, he held on tighter.

Sara buried her face in his shoulder, hiding it, so maybe it wouldn't be as embarrassing. _' God he smells good. ' _

" Grissom put me down! " Came Sara's muffled voice, she still hadn't brought her face up yet, so she didn't know where they were going.

" First of all, no. Second, don't you think it's a little strange to call you husband ' Grissom ' why don't you call me Gil, or Babe... yeah I like babe. And I will call you sweetheart, or baby, or honey. " Grissom said with a hint of joking in his voice, but Sara also thought she could hear a little seriousness too.

When she looked up and turned her head a bit, she saw they were head for the 'swimming hole'. She didn't know why they were going there, but she had a bad feeling.

Grissom opened the door.

" How's the pool coming Judge? Is it ready? " Grissom kindly asked the Judge.

" Sure is Gilbert, and it's filled to the rim with water... um, I'll let you two be. " And with that the judge left.

" Grissom don't you dare... I mean it, Grissom, you do this and you'll be-- " Sara started, but was quickly cut off by Grissom tossing her into the pool.

" IT'S FREAKING COLD." She yelled when she came back up to the surface.

" There... now maybe, you'll learn not... to lock me out. " Grissom said between fits of laughter.

" Here. " Grissom gave her his hand, full intention of helping her out, but was quickly pulled in when Sara grabbed on with both hands and yanked him into the water with her.

" How's that... babe. " Sara said sarcastically.

" It's great, but only because you're here. " Grissom said, totally serious this time. It was unmistakable this time, Sara knew it was love she saw in his eyes, and she was no longer afraid. Yes, she was still afraid of getting hurt, but not of taking the next step with Grissom.

" Griss, why don't we get out of this very cold water before we get sick. " Sara stood up, and then something struck her mind.

She turned to Grissom, they were both standing in the pool now. " You knew I would lock you out... didn't you? "

" Of course you would, do you really think I would be that stupid to run of the room, when I had your towel? " Grissom asked, while he put the cutest little smile on his face.

" Come on. " Sara said, as they got out of the pool. They dried off and started off back to their room.

When they got in front of their door, Sara went to open it, but was stopped by Grissom sweeping her up into his arms.

" Griss--" She was saying but Grissom cut her off... again.

" Isn't it tradition to carry to the bride across the thresh hold? " Sara smiled and allowed Grissom to open the door. When they went in, Sara looked around with tears in her eyes.

" What do you think? " Grissom noticed the tears in her eyes, and he knew she was happy.

While they were in the pool, he had Ellen come in and light candles all around the room. And there were rose peddles leading to the bathroom. Grissom gently placed Sara down on the floor, and she walked into the bathroom.

Sara gasped when she saw the bathroom. The room was barely lit, but just enough candles to cast a warm glow on the wall.

The tub was filled with bubbles, and of course water. On top of the lavender smelling suds, were rose peddles, almost as if they were floating in the air.

" Judging by the look on your face, I'll say you like it. I'll let you get to your bath. " Grissom smiled and went to leave, but Sara grabbed him by the arm and smiled.

" Would you go in with me? " She asked, a little unsure of what his answer might be.

Grissom smiled, and gently pressed his lips to Sara's. He pulled back, hesitantly, and smiled.

I just love cute little cliffies! lol. What did ya'll think? good? R&R and tell me what you think!

again a big thanks to **_SaraSidleGrissom_**, who made all this possible!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, this is the last chapter of Marriage of Convenience, but don't worry, I am making this a series.

Thanks again for the wonderful hard work my beta does for me! **_SaraSidleGrissom_**, you are AWESOME! (stop the flattering :P)

**Disclaimer**: Only in my dreams!

**Spoilers: **None that I know of...

Here is the one and only, the last but certainly not the least **chapter nine**! Warning: This chapter is very FLUFFY! lol.

Sara and Grissom were in the bath tub within minutes. Sara sat there and Grissom sat right in front of her, his back against her chest.

His head was resting on her shoulder as he played with the bubbles on his arm. When Sara asked suddenly: " Grissom, do you think this marriage will work? I need... I need to know, because, I don't want my heart to break... not again. "

Grissom turned around, and looked at Sara.

" Of course this marriage will work, we will make it work. " Grissom smiled, as he sat back again.

" What about work? What will Ecklie think? " She knew Ecklie would be pissed.

" I don't give a damn about what Ecklie thinks, I don't give a damn what the world thinks Sara, all I know is, I am going to change from now on, no more double shifts, no more secrets, I'm getting my head out of the microscope, as Catherine once put it. And you know what else? YOU, are no longer doing double shifts either, well at least for a while. You and I are going to have to spend our free time moving your things to my town house... our town house. " Grissom said as he gently pulled Sara's hand to him, and placed it on his heart.

" You feel that, it's no longer broken and empty, you fixed my heart Sara... thank you. " Sara was beyond touched by Grissom's thoughtfulness tonight.

" You really mean... I can move in with you... you want me to move in with you? " Sara asked shyly.

" Well, I don't really want my wife to live anywhere where I'm not, and if we are going to raise a family, an apartment won't do...as a matter fact, neither will my town house. When we get back to Vegas, we will buy a house together. What kind of houses do you like, one story or two? " Grissom asked. When Sara didn't respond, he turned to see her desperately trying to keep the tears from falling.

" I love, um, two story, is that okay? " Sara was trying hard to keep her emotions to herself, this was something that didn't go unnoticed by Grissom.

" Of course it is honey, whatever you want, and another thing. Sara, if we are going to be a couple, then we need to show our emotions for each other, no matter how hard it may be, okay? " His hand gently started to caress her face.

" Okay... Griss... Gil, thank you for doing this. " Sara was now letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She, never before, felt so loved and cared for.

After their very refreshing breath, they just sat, comfortable in each others embrace, while they listened to the radio. When the song 'She thinks she Needs me', by Andy Griggs, came on, Grissom asked Sara if she would like to dance. She, of course, accepted. While they danced Grissom sang the words in Sara's ear, in a little whisper.

_"She thinks I walk on water, she thinks I hung the moon._

_She tells me every morning, they just don't meet men like you._

_She thinks I've got it together, she swears I'm a tough as nails._

_But I don't have the heart to tell her, that she don't know me that well..._

_She don't know I much I need her, she don't know I'd fall apart._

_Without her kiss, without her touch, without her faithful loving arms._

_She don't know that it's all about her, she don't know I can't live without her._

_She's my world, she's my everything, and she thinks she needs me._

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder, when she's lying next to me._

_But she don't know that when I hold her, she's really holding me... holding me_

_She don't know how much I need her, she don't know I'd fall apart._

_Without her kiss, without her touch, without her faithful loving arms_

_She don't know that it's all about her, she don't know I can't live without her._

_She's my world, she's my everything, and she thinks she needs me._

_Now the funny thing is, she thinks she's the lucky one..._

_She don't know how much I need her, she don't know I'd fall apart._

_Without her kiss without her touch, without her faithful loving arms._

_She don't know that it's all about her, she don't know I can't live without her._

_She's my world, she's my everything, and she thinks she needs me._

_She thinks I walk on water, she thinks I hung the moon._

" I love you Gil, so very much do I love you. " Sara said with a brand new batch of tears in her eyes.

" I love you too. " He said as he picked her up and swung her around to the new song, 'Strong enough to be your man' by Travis Tritt.

" I love you, I love you, I love you! " He kept repeating with the most beautiful smile Sara had ever seen.

He gently placed back on the floor, and kissed her, with so much love and passion, that Sara's knees nearly buckled.

As the kiss deepened their worlds grew black, and nothing mattered anymore, nothing existed, just them... and only them.

Sara woke up in the morning and went to stretch, but soon found out that she couldn't move. She opened her eyes, to see the strong arms of Gil Grissom around her. She was on her side, and he was behind her, his arms protectively wrapped around her. She looked around the room, and noticed their clothes spread all over the room. Sara laughed a bit to herself.

" Well, now it's permanent... no annulment, no nothing... just us. " Sara said under her breath, trying not to wake the sleeping man next to her. she smiled and snuggled up to him.

After about thirty minutes of snuggling Sara decided she would get up. As she tried to move, Grissom's arms pulled her tighter to him and he whispered.

" Where do you think you're going, it's only... "He looked at the clock. " 6:27 you don't have to get up yet."

He smiled lazily.

" Wait a minute... Gil, Baby, let me up. " She laughed at his response.

" No. " He said like a child would when told to do something they didn't want to.

" Please... I'll come right back. " Sara crossed her fingers. Grissom gave a fake cry and let her go, very very slowly.

" Preferably today. " She laughed as he let her go, but in going, she took the sheet with her, and wrapped it around her body, leaving Grissom with a comforter.

She went and looked out their window.

" Gil, it stopped raining... that means we can go to our crime scene, finally. " As she stood there, Grissom was getting impatient.

" You said you'd come back. " He said in a whine. Sara turned around, and smiled. She walked over to the bed, kissed him on the for head and moved away just as quickly.

" Hey! You little cheat. " Grissom laughed, got up and grabbed Sara from the back and they both fell backwards, landing on the bed.

" Now Mrs. Grissom, what could be so important, that we can't just lie here for a while? " Grissom smiled, thinking again that he would win... again he was wrong.

" A crime scene, baby. " Sara saw the look of disappointment on his adorable little face.

She leaned in real close to him, and whispered in a very low seductive tone. " Get over it. " She smiled a bright smile and walked away to the bathroom.

" Gee, thanks honey. " He said sarcastically. He came in the bathroom while she ways in there and noticed her phone laying there, open. He was about to ask why, but soon enough his question was answered. It started playing music.

" Again with 'I will'? Sweetie, don't you think you're a little obsessed? " He asked as the song started the chorus.

" I listen to it every morning, it usually helps me wake up. " Sara said before she started to brush her teeth. Grissom came and stood beside her as he started to trim his beard up a bit.

They were on their way out, when Sara said she would be right back. She went in the hall and went to room five. She had noticed the numbers were in a different pattern as the rest were, so she thought maybe the room would be different.

She opened the door with her key, thinking that it was really creepy that all the doors work on the same key.

What she saw in the room made her laugh so hard she fell to her knees and had tears running down her face. She went back to their room, and got Grissom, he noticed the tears in her eyes, and was immediately concerned, she told him she'd been laughing, and he would be soon too.

She took him to room number five, opened the door, and led him into the room. When Grissom saw this, his eyes grew wide, and he also, burst into laughter.

There, in the large room, were two twin sized beds.

They got themselves changed and packed up. Sara had on a pair of bell bottom, but still form fitting, Faded Glory's and a button down, but also form fitting, grey cotton shirt, that only went to about her elbows for the sleeves.

Grissom, of course was dressed in the usual, a dark blue polo and black slacks.

They went up and started talking with Ellen.

" Ellen, I hope you don't mind, but we grabbed a look at room number five. It's a very nice room, but it has two beds, I thought you didn't have double beds. " Sara said with confusion written all over her face.

" What do mean there are two beds? " Ellen said as she started walking to room number five, with Sara right behind her.

" We'll be right back baby. " Sara said over her shoulder. Grissom loved when she called him that, it sounded so much better with him than that scuzz ball Hank.

" Well, all be darned, there ARE two beds. ", Ellen said with a little to much innocents for Sara's liking.

" Ellen... you knew that there were two beds... didn't you? You aren't an old fashioned motel, Gil and I didn't have to get married... did we? " Sara was _surprised_ how _unsurprised _she was about this.

" Well, don't look at me, let's go get you checked out. " She said with a small smile on her face, as she left the room, with Sara giggling behind her.

Sara and Grissom were on their way when Grissom asked. " You were back there a long time with Ellen, what did you talk about? "

" Oh... nothing. " With that Sara smiled and watched the scenery go by, as they headed to their little leave it to beaver town.

FIN!

Well, what did you think? good? Be watching for the second part of the Series " For Better or Worse " and also remember to please R&R!

No worries!


End file.
